Tengoku
Info: Age: ...I'm forever young... ;D Height: 165cm Ethnic: Asian Lives: Australia,Sydney -in a cardboard box next to her school...it's called "boarding" school Icon: Always uses the purple icon =D Appearance: ''Usually wears black skinny jeans and converse with some random t-shirt that is fetched her magical closet ''Nicknames: Has been known as Ten, Tenth(Hashian), Tenny(Silence),Te-niichan(OTAKUchan),Tenno(BlackCat), Tenten (KanraKitty, Cher) At one time L decided that BEN TEN+GOKU= BEN TENGOKU.... .....or tengoku could stand for tenth and gokudera :D NOTE: Tengoku has bad memory >< Tengoku was formerly known as Sora when she first joined early 2011. In her first chat she met two users; Kaito and someone else which changed their name to RoXaS...(but Tengoku has forgotten their original name ><) The second time she logged on she has become friends with Alyss and Saki-chan~ The third time she logged on she met alice_neko, Hashian, Fumiko, Black Cat, ♥GRELL♥ and others which she forgot ><. In this chat she was still known as Sora and become good friends with them. Hashian was drunk in that convo and kept confessing his love for her. Meanwhile she and Black Cat formed a team together and tried to kill Hashian but darn he was half-starfish Dx. It was during her 6th time of going on Dollars chat when there was another person called Sora and it become very confusing so she changed her name to Tengoku. During her visits to Dollars chat she has become more and more aquainted with the frequent users and lik es to chat on Dollars. She is usually in a chat with Black Cat, Hashian, alice_neko, fumiko, Silence, L, ♥GRELL♥, Elk, Blaqqmoon, Psyche★red, Chikuro, Hokana, Yukaji,98Wing(wingu~), MysticRose, Doki, Dragpent, D.G Orihime, KanraKitty,Xue, Cher, Rgo, Azu-nyan, Sound, Root3, MNR, Usui and many many others that once again she can't remember. She likes to call KanraKitty Kan Nya and Silence onii-tan and usually shortens people's names :3 In one chat Doki decided to put everyone's name into one whole big name and the result was obviously a very long name. BTW TENGOKU WOULD LIKE TO ADD THAT SHE STILL LOVES Psyche★red >< GOOD LUCK RED :3 ROVE RED DAY~ On the 24th of April 2011 at around 8.25 pm it was made official by Tengoku that everyday would become "Rove Red Day". This is whenever Psyche★red logs on, Tengoku will greet Psyche★red with lots of rove~ Birthday: On the day of Tengoku's birthday, Xue and Cher both sang songs for Tengoku and they were both pro ;D. Yukaji was also the first person to make Tengoku laugh on that day with her epic fail xD. 1st of June 2011: On the 1st of June 2011, in a chat with Xue, Cher, Candy~, Silence and Tengoku, it became "official" that Xue and Cher became a guy and Tengoku became Cher's girlfriend. :D Family: Tengoku does not have a very large family so far. She is married to Pepero and she is Pocky's brother thus making her L's sister-in-law......(or was it brother-in-law?). This also leads to Black Cat becoming her aunty. Tengoku is also Silence's little sister and calls him onii-tan. alice_neko is also her sister which she calls nee-chan. In a recent chat, OTAKUchan become her sister and she became blaqmoon's mother and MysticRose becoming her niece...=D.Tengoku has many nee-san's, D.G Orihime, Yukaji, Cher and Kanna. Tengoku is also Choco-kun's kouhai/cousin. Her mother (non-biological but in real life ;D) once logged on as Bonny but never ever logged on ever again as she tells Tengoku that she can't be bothered and she forgot the password.In one conversation there was a incident when Hashian offered to marry her but she declined...=D 'Random facts: ' -likes staring at the sky...especially when its cloudy -she likes using pfffftttttttt and hmmmmmmmmnnnn -is a very friendly person -likes to make people laugh -WAS and STILL IS obssessed with mychonny, niga higa and shimmycocopuffs -likes J-Rock and J-Pop but doesn't mind K-pop -is an otaku -LOVES SWEET THINGS -enjoys cooking desserts -enjoys chatting on Dollars -is learning French -is addicted to coffee and sleep as drinking coffee has no affect on her at all Category:Users